


A little bet

by Izzyravin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Brainwashing, Bukkake, Clone Sex, Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Costume Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gangbang, Human Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa), Hypnosis mention, Love Confession, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mind Control, OC X CANON, Pet Names, Romance, Rough Sex, Royalty kink, Secret Relationship, Tsundere, Tsundere OC, Usami | Monomi - Freeform, Yandere, exhibitionism mention, i might add more chapters, wolf oc, yandere monokuma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzyravin/pseuds/Izzyravin
Summary: My oc Izzy made a small bet with a  certain black and white bear





	1. Daddy bear

Daddy bear 

Izzy was just walking along the beach when she heard someone called for her  
“IZZY! DARLING COME HERE~❤️” it was monokuma Izzy wonder what he wanted so she came over to where the noise came from. she saw him ran to her once she was in sight he hugged her tightly  
“There you are sweetie~ “ “What the hell do you want bear?” “Well since you ask~❤️” he then teleported her to a room with a tv and a bed  
“Ok izzy get on the bed~❤️” “What?!?” “You heard me sexy~ get on~❤️” “FUCK NO YOU PERV!!!” “Awww c’mon Izzy I know you want to do me as much as I want to do you~” “I don’t know what delusional world you live in but it’s wrong! Because I. DONT. WANT. YOU.” Monokuma then sighs  
“Find then Izzy you wanna continue being shy I won’t stop you, but how about we have a bet?” “No.” “You didn’t even listen to what it was!” “I don’t need to I already know what it is, you would want me to be your sex slave if I lost to you.” Monokuma Stare at her  
“.....am I really that easy to read?” “Yup!” Izzy started to walk away when monokuma shouts  
“Wait your leaving?!” “YUP!!” “Oh.........I didn’t really took you for a coward~” Izzy stop walking  
“What did you just called me?” “I didn’t know you were afraid of getting fucked~” Izzy turn around  
“I am not afraid of-......I see what your trying to do” “huh?” “Your trying to get me mad about walking away from the bet so I’ll end up doing it” “......damn I really am that See though” “yup keep jerking off alone toy I’m not gonna do it” Izzy turn around and start walking  
“I’ll give you 500 million dollars if you beat me and a few weapons of your choice!” Izzy stop and look at him then sighed  
“Ok what’s the bet?” Monokuma grin grew he then explain what the bet was and it was to win a game of cod black ops  
“Oh I’m good at that game I’ll win for sure” She then lost  
“.....fuck.” “And now your mine for the next three weeks~” “WHAT!!?” “That’s the bet I get you for three weeks now~” monokuma move his hands on her waist  
“Take those clothes off and let daddy pound that pussy to pieces~” “.....please don’t ever call yourself that again” “Izzy your suppose to listen to me and take orders NOT give them!” “......this is going to suck isn’t it” “maybe~ but maybe you’ll like being with me izzy~” “with a start like that I doubt it” “Well then” monokuma turn human  
“Let’s begin my sexy queen~” Izzy sigh and turn into a human as well and quickly got naked monokuma just took off his pants  
“....why did you only took off your pants?” Monokuma smile and laid on the bed  
“Want it? BEG for it~♥️” “.....really?” “Yes!” She sighed and got on top of him  
“Please...” “c’mon Izzy I know you can do a lot better then that!” Izzy rolled her eyes and said while blushing  
“Please monokuma put your dick in me~” she said in a flirty tone monokuma grin  
“That’s better~” he then quickly took off the rest of his clothes and shove himself inside her and thrusted in a fast pace Izzy lightly moaned  
“Ah~ come on izzy give daddy a kiss~!!” Monokuma demanded which Izzy obliges monokuma then started to play with her breast and bit her neck  
“Oh~ god~! IZZY!!” Monokuma then came inside her filling her up to the brim he pulls out Izzy huffs and says  
“Ok we’re done here now get off of me...” monokuma tsked and shove himself back in  
“HEY WHAT ARE YOU-“ monokuma silence her with a kiss  
“Rule one for my royal pet, We’re not done until I say we’re done!” He started fucking her brutally kissing her everywhere and scratching her back as he kept pounding her. For almost three hours of him cuming inside her over and over again with her only coming a few time he finally fell right beside her and said  
“Ok.....we’re done.....but just get close to me for a sec I wanna cuddle with you...” “Alright I’m fine with that” monokuma wrapped his arms around her and nuzzles into her hair  
“Ooooo yes your so sweet~ I love you my queen~” “Yeah I know..” Izzy said her face lightly flush  
“Say you love me back~” “I don’t.” “Yes you do sweetie you love me~ we were meant to be together~ your just being shy about it~” Izzy rolled her eyes monokuma looked at her a smiled because he thought to himself  
“I wonder how long it will take for her to realized that I made her pregnant~?” As soon as he thought that he noticed Izzy’s eyes had widened and she then quickly ran out of the room  
“OH FUCK. OH FUCK!!” She yells while running she quickly grabbed some morning after pills and took them monokuma peeked his head through the bathroom door  
“....guess you realize it.....hey Izzy since it was a little while since I filled you up with my love~ wouldn’t a egg already have been fertilized by now~” Izzy turn to him  
“That’s not how it works dumbass” monokuma walked behind her and bended her over  
“Izzy...that was rude~” “HEY WHAT THE FU-!!” He covered her mouth  
“Quite pet~ or else” monokuma started to caress her sides and hips and slowly made his way up to her neck  
“Say~ izzy you have quite a big neck....hmm.......I wonder if a collar could fit around it~♥️” Izzy’s eyes widened before she could do anything else monokuma drag her off back to the room. He put her on the bed  
“Sit and stay~” he said to her before going to the drawer  
“Monokuma No!” “Monokuma YES!” He said before pulling out a black collar with a heart on it he walks over to her and puts it on her then he grabbed a leash and attached it to the collar. He then pulled her leash towards him  
“Mmmm~ quite fitting for a cute little wolf~ now open your mouth and start sucking your master’s cock you little slut~” monokuma said while gently pushing her head near his hard cock  
“Go on miss ravin give your king the royal treatment~” Izzy kept her mouth shut monokuma sighed  
“Still not gonna respect your new master huh? Bad girl....~ fine then have it your way!” Monokuma turns her around and makes her laid down on her back  
“Now Izzy if your not going to open your mouth willingly then I’m gonna force it open! This will be your first punishment and they’ll get worse if you don’t obey my orders!” Before Izzy could say something she felt her mouth be prop opened and unable to shut monokuma put a dental brace in her mouth  
“There we go~ now was that so hard~..............um n-now I-I’ll put.....*sigh* h-hey Izzy I know you’re probably gonna say no and everything but..... are you ok with this? You can squeeze my hand if your ok with this” monokuma place his hand near hers excepting her not to squeeze but then she squeezes his hand with a smile he put his member into her mouth and started to thrust making her deep throat him monokuma let out a few moans feeling her tongue around his cock sucking him off as well  
“Ah~! Fucck~ god Izzy your so good at this~” monokuma said while thrusting he could hear her gag but he was still keeping a fast pace. He notices her breast bouncing around with his thrusts he groped them squeezing them gently then his eyes laid on her wet opening he licked his lips and then leaned over towards her opening and getting on the bed but just a little bit his throbbing member still in his beloved queen’s mouth. He started to rub her clit with his tongue as soon as he licks it he could her Izzy’s muffled moans and he thinks to himself ‘oh my goodness she sure is sensitive yet she acts so tough~ I like it~’ he keeps up on his thrusting while eating her out he quickly gets close and cums down her throat  
“OH FUCK YES!!!!!” Monokuma yelled out in pleasure he pulls out of Izzy’s mouth and takes the denial brace out. letting Izzy breath  
“God izzy you were amazing as always~ so very well behaved i’m quite surprised you were all right with it..... you dirty little slut~♥️” monokuma said while groping her ass  
“You sure your asexual? You seem to enjoyed it a lot~” “Well.......I kinda was faking it” “..............oh....... anyways it’s almost night you have to sleep in your cottage but I’ll bring you back here tomorrow” he takes her back to her cottage Izzy was about to take her collar off when monokuma stoped her  
“Hold on there izzy what are you doing?” “.....taking the collar off?” “oh no,no,no,no,no, Izzy you’re keeping it on until the bet is done your still my pet remember? And you try to take That collar off I’ll know.... and you’ll be punished” “what are you going to do?” “Fuck you infornt of everyone~ especially in front of your sister.....Mmm the more I think of it the more I like the idea, seeing Sarah’s face as I plow into you, sounds wonderful~ I might just end up doing it~” “Don’t that’s fucking weird anyways i’m not gonna take the collar off” Izzy was about to walk in when monokuma grabbed her arm  
“oh I nearly forgot to do one last thing~” monokuma then kissed Izzy passionately before letting go  
“anyways my little pet see you tomorrow~💞” “....see you tomorrow.”

The end for now


	2. Day 2

Day 2

Izzy wakes up at 4 am to the sound of her phone going off she looked and saw that it received a text the text read  
‘Heyyy my wittle puppy😘 daddy couldn’t wait to see you~ I want to see your face now, please take a picture of yourself sweetie💞’ it was from an unknown number but Izzy had a good idea of who it was she replied   
‘Monokuma it’s 4 am I am trying to sleep’ ‘Izzy your my pet c’mon I’ll let you sleep if you just send me a picture of your face’ ‘why do you even need a picture of me anyways?’ ‘.........Do you really wanna know~❤️ cuz I’ll be happy to show you~💞’ ‘......never mind I’ll just sent it but it’s not going to be a good one’ ‘oh dear any picture of you will be amazing ;)’ Izzy sighs and takes a pic of herself she had some really bad bed hair, but sent it anyway she saw that monokuma was writing a reply as soon as she sent it   
‘ohhh good lord you look so cute~💞 Mmm~ can’t wait to see you tomorrow❤️ love ya babe’ Izzy shuts off her phone and falls asleep meanwhile monokuma was panting at the sight on his phone, a picture of Izzy, in her bed and she’s awake out of all the thousands pictures he has of her this was the only one where she was facing the camera and had her eyes open  
“*panit* god I need her, I’ll make sure she’s mine forever~🖤” monokuma then put his phone away the next morning Izzy was awoken by knocking she got up and answered the door monokuma was on the other side smiling   
“Hello My Queen~❤️ ready?” “Yeah I guess” “good~!” Monokuma takes her by the arm and leads her back to his place as they enter monokuma closed the door behind her monokuma then guided her to the bedroom and pushed her onto it turning into a human as soon as she fell onto the bed but before Izzy could do the same monokuma said.  
“Wait Izzy I kinda wanna do a few things before getting into that.” “Like what?” “I wanna cuddle up with you” “......alright” monokuma picked Izzy up and nuzzles into her head chuckling softly.  
“Your so soft izzy~♥️” Izzy didn’t say anything due to being a bit flustered monokuma started to scratch her ear. Scratching soon led to petting Izzy was enjoying being petted monokuma grin happy that izzy was enjoying this.   
“Y’know it’s kinda weird how you’re enjoying this a lot more than us making love” “Well I kinda do like this a lot more than sex” “why? Am I not good at it?” “No it’s not that it’s just......this.....feels nice” monokuma smiled but then a sound of the front door opening was heard   
“Monokuma you here” it was monomi monokuma looked panicked   
“Oh no! Izzy hide!” “Wait what why??” “Just do it any fast!” Izzy goes under the bed while monokuma walks out in his bear form   
“What the hell is it monomi I’m busy!” “I need your help with something!” “Well what is it?!” “I can’t get cameras to work” “....... get the cam girl to help you!” He then pushed her out and slammed the door in her face  
“Ok you can come out” Izzy crawls out of under the bed   
“Why did I have to hide?” “Well knowing monomi If she saw you she would tell Sarah and it would lead a fight between her and me and that would result in me killing her, and you don’t want that to happen do you?” “....no” “exactly, now come here~ I’ve got the whole day planned for us~” Izzy got on the bed and monokuma sat right beside her he put his paw on her thigh and started to rub it.   
“I have a few costumes for you to try on~” “.......Alright.....” monokuma handed her some boxes and she was about to walk out when monokuma said   
“Hold on...! Where are you going?” “Umm I’m going to go get changed” “oh no your gonna change right here in front of me~❤️” Izzy looked a bit shy about it   
“U-um” “aww c’mon it’s not like it’s anything I haven’t seen already~” “......” “look if it really bothers you that much I’ll just leave the room” “no it’s fine” Izzy started to take her clothes off while monokuma watch Izzy put on the first outfit. It was just a plain old grey dress  
“um.... this isn’t really a costume” “know I just wanted to see you in it.” “Why?” “Well it’s because you’re always in a shirt and pants, nothing really Well, feminine.” “Um alright...?” “Anyways get the next one on~♥️” “okay” Izzy took the dress off and put on a bride’s dress it was a bit too big for her wolf form so she turn into a human. The dress then fitted perfectly monokuma’s face was red when Izzy turn to look at him  
“Oh my queen you look so beautiful~❤️” “......thanks I guess...” monokuma gets up and walks over to her and looks up at her.   
“I can’t wait to get wed to you izzy~💞” “What?!?” “well one day we’re going to get married and even though it’s bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding I just wanted to see you in it~💖” “.....um ok then” izzy took the wedding dress off and put on the final dress, a French maid dress  
“Mmmm quite fitting for your situation~” izzy blushed and looked flustered monokuma patted the bed singling Izzy to sit right beside him she did monokuma then got up and started to play with her Brest   
“lay on your back my queen” Izzy did monokuma then got ontop of her and gave her a kiss  
“You’re so hot izzy~” “thanks.....” she said blushing   
“Can we just get this over with?” “Upupup someone eager~💞” “no it’s just that I want this to be done already” monokuma smiles and quickly goes over to her entrance and pulls off her panties he puts his face near her entrance and then starts licking her pussy with his long tongue Izzy didn’t really reacted to it. this disappointed monokuma so he tried to be a little more rougher. Still didn’t get a reaction, so he put his tongue in her but still she didn’t react  
“Oh come on izzy give me something at least!” “Like what?” “Oh I don’t know how about.....  
moaning!!” “Oh.....alright then” monokuma went back to eating her out when he heard a monotone moan monokuma then look up back at her disappointed  
“sorry I can’t act for shit” monokuma sigh then hop off the bed and grabbed a jar fill with..... something she didn’t know what it was but it looked like lotion   
“What is that??” “Oh this is just a lotion made by the ultimate Pharmacist It’s makes ladies like you more.....sensitive~ it’s like Viagra but for girls” monokuma started to pour it onto Izzy’s entrance after pouring a quarter of it on there he put the bottle to the side and waited for a few minutes for it to set in after a bit monokuma check the time  
“Yup That should be enough” monokuma then place his paw on her entrance and slowly started to rub it Izzy flinched as soon as he touched it and moaned under her breath, monokuma grinds and slightly chuckles  
“Enjoying yourself darling?” Monokuma teased Izzy nodded in agreement monokuma moves his face near her entrance and started to eat her out causing Izzy to Burse out moaning   
“AHH~!! OH GOD YESS FUCK!!!💞” after he heard that monokuma started to go hard on her clit making her scream out in pleasure  
“AH FUCK IM CUMMING IM CUMMING!!!!” Izzy camed hard while monokuma’s tongue was still inside her soaking up her love juices. he slowly pulls it out while Izzy squirmed in pleasure   
“Izzy do you want daddy’s big thick cock in you~?” “Yes~💞” monokuma then change into his human form took off his clothes and placed his member just above her entrance   
“Monokuma what are you waiting for? Put it in me!” “You want it my little pet~ beg for it, earn your reward~” “please mo-“ “ah, ah, ah, Daddy~ call me daddy” “please daddy shove your big cock in your queen~♥️” monokuma rub Izzy’s entrance with his member causing her to moan  
“Izzy......do you love me?” “........u-um......” monokuma then hovered over her leaning close towards her face  
“Answer me darling~🖤 or daddy not playing with you” “......I honestly don’t know myself......” “......you don’t know?......what do you mean by that?” “Well sometimes I feel like I do love you but other times I feel like I’m scared of you” “oh so you do love me your just afraid that I might do something to hurt you?.....oh Izzy, I would never do anything to hurt you. in fact, if anyone ever did hurt you, I would kill them for it, I would do Anything for you~” monokuma said before kissing her Izzy kissed him back. Izzy felt him slip it in her   
“AHH~!!” “You earn it puppy~💞” monokuma then start to thrust inside her at a fast hard pace moaning loudly   
“Ohhh god yeah~! Take it~!!” “AHHHHH~ FUCK FUCK FUUUCK~!!!!” “C’mon Izzy tell daddy how you feel about this~❤️” “I LOOOOVE THIS~!!!!” “Mmm Yeah you do~! And you love me right~!?” “..y-yes~❤️” monokuma then roughly kissed her  
“I love you too izzy~!! I love you so much~! Oh god you’re tight~” monokuma’s thrusts intensifies it felt like the bed was about to break. While monokuma was fucking Izzy’s brains out he was whispering something, he was saying “you’re mine” over and over again under his breath which was being drowned out by Izzy’s moaning He then finally reach climax Monokuma then pulled out panting lightly   
“Good lord that was great” “Yeah....” “And as a bonus you said you love me~💞” monokuma said before pulling Izzy close to him   
“U-um.......yeah I guess I did” “you’ve made daddy so happy today izzy~” monokuma said before kissing her cheek   
“So....are we done?” “Yeah for now........ hey Izzy wanna stay for the night~?” “.....yeah kinda....but Sarah would wonder where I was” “... I have an idea” monokuma later on tells monomi to spend the night with Sarah when she asked why he responded with “don’t question me” she did what she was told and took Sarah over to her house. Later on that night izzy walked in monokuma’s house. As soon as he closed the door they kissed   
“So what are we doing tonight?” “Well I kinda wanted to spend some quality time with you, since I now have the opportunity” “oh...ok I’m down for that so what we doing?” “You wanna watch s movie?” “Yeah sure” so they watched a horror movie while it was playing monokuma got more and more handsy First with holding her hand then with placing a paw on her thigh, then one thing led to another and they start kissing. Monokuma was on top of her while they kissed when a growl was heard it was Izzy’s stomach   
“Oh izzy? Did you not ate anything today?” “...no” “well that’s no good” he garbs her by the hand  
“What are you doing?” “I’m going to feed you, what a pet owner would I be if I let you starve ?” He said cheerfully he takes her to a dinner table   
“So izzy What would you like to eat?” “Um... I guess a burger” “ok!” He then went into a kitchen after a few minutes he came out with a burger patty  
“Sorry I couldn’t find a bun and I was out of bread” “it’s ok” Izzy ate the hamburger patty with a knife and fork  
“...you know something?” “what?” “this is just technically a steak but with a different part of a cow” izzy said monokuma slowly widen his eyes with the realization then sat down  
“how come nobody else realize this?” “I just came up with it on the spot so...yeah” “good” after she was done it was pretty late out now so monokuma took her to his room to sleep   
“Wait izzy” “Yeah?” “there’s one more thing I need to do.....come here~” she walks over to him he takes off her collar and shows her a different one it was black and white with red in the centre   
“why are you give me a different collar?” “Oh.....um just because.” He then puts it on her  
“Now let’s go to bed~” she hops in bed with him and she falls asleep 

“Now she’s finally mine after so many years she’s at last all mine~🖤” Monokuma thought before falling asleep waiting for the effects to start


	3. Day 3

Day 3 

Izzy wakes up the next morning completely delirious went she looked to her side and saw monokuma who was sound asleep izzy suddenly remember why she was there, she was spending the night with her master so she tried to wake her master up  
“Master monokuma wake up~!” “Huh?.... oh izzy~......I see that it worked~ your now under my complete control~ upupup~” monokuma began to pet Izzy  
“Hey Izzy~” “Yes Master~?” “I got a huge day plan for us~❤️ that involves a whole lot of me~” “Mmmm sounds wonderful master” monokuma then kissed Izzy’s neck and slowly pushed her onto her back izzy quietly moaned as monokuma hits her sweet spot.  
“Mmm~!! Master~💞!💞” “do you like that izzy?” “Yes~!!” “Want daddy to go even further~?!?” “YES~!!!” Monokuma then slipped his paw into Izzy’s pants and started to play with her entrance  
“OH DADDY YES~!!!!” “Yeah like it you slut~?” “FUUUCK YES~♥️” “Mmm well try not to enjoy yourself too much~ we have a long day ahead of us~💞” “o-ok Master~!” Izzy started to hold back her pleasure as monokuma started to go faster smiling sadistically, silently hoping she failed and cums hard   
“Mmmm dear~” “y-yes darling~!!” “How close are you to climaxing?” “Umm-Ahh!!” Monokuma went even faster   
“MASTER OH GOD YES~!!!” Izzy yelled out in pleasure she couldn’t take it any more she squirts   
“ahh~ “ “oop you failed~❤️” monokuma then gave her a kiss   
“You know what that means” “... what?” “Your gonna have to take it in the ass~♥️” “o-oh! Umm wouldn’t that hurt me?” “That’s the whole point~ that’s your punishment~ now turn around and stick your ass out for daddy~♥️” as soon as she turned into a human Izzy turn around and lifts her ass up he then turned into a human and then shoved his fat cock in Her and started to fuck her hard izzy bites hard on the pillow and screams in it in pain as he fucks her Izzy stops bitting the pillow and says  
“AHH MASTER~ YOUR TARING ME APART~!!” “Do you love this? Being fucked like this my little pet~?” “Y-YESSSS~!!!” “Why~?” “B-because it’s pleasing you~!❤️!” “Mmm~ Yeah it is~” monokuma got even faster before filling her hole up with his seed  
“Ahhh~ That was great~♥️....hey Izzy look at me for a second” Izzy turns herself around and looks at him monokuma then kisses her deeply she immediately kisses back monokuma then pulled away  
“Izzy? Who do you love more then anything?” “You master monokuma~” “Izzy do you wish to stay with master monokuma for the rest of your life?” “Yes master I love you so much I want to stay with you forever~” “Izzy.....what’s your purpose~” “I was made to please you and to be your queen, to love you until you die which would never happen so I’m your until the end of time, I’m just your pet I’m made to pleasure you and to keep you company” Izzy kissed monokuma then she kissed his throbbing dick monokuma quietly moaned   
“Mmm does my queen want daddy to face fuck her until her pretty little face is covered with cum?” “Yes!” Izzy then licked his dick and wrapped her mouth around his dick monokuma started to thrust moaning with his mouth closed   
“Mmm Yeah My Queen~ suck daddy off with your warm tongue and soft lips~❤️” Izzy bobs her head on his shaft swishing her tongue around his cock. Monokuma was thrusting for 23 minutes when he said  
“Oh izzy I’m coming!!” Monokuma then cums in her mouth Izzy swallows it   
“Ahh~ That was great~” “Yeah” “now~” monokuma Gropes Izzy’s rear   
“Let’s bring out the clones~ so you can have every inch of you worship and covered with gallons of my love~💞” Izzy’s face lit up as soon as he said that   
“Oooh yes~!!” Izzy said happily   
“Mmm well aren’t you a little slut~ I wonder what got you to act like this~?” He said slyly knowing very well why she’s acting like this   
“Well I don’t really know why I’m acting like this but i feel really good about it~💞” monokuma smiled as she said that. He just adored her so much, just the mere sight of her made him lose control and with the fact that she’s actually enjoying being with him is driving him crazy with lust   
“Huh? Master why are you panting so much?” “*pant* oh~ I can’t take it! COME HERE YOU~!!♥️!!” Monokuma then pulled her close and started to kiss/lick all over Izzy’s face  
“Oh master~!!” After 10 minutes monokuma got up  
“Ah~ god izzy you’re so cute I just couldn’t take it anymore I lost control” “master it’s ok to lose control, I’m ready for anything you want to do to me~” “Mmmm Alright then~💞” multiple monokumas then show up all human naked and fully Erect   
“Oh master you all look so handsome~❤️” “upupup~ well izzy get on your knees and start pleasing your king~!!” Izzy quickly got in the centre of the clones and started to suck one of them off and jerked two other ones   
“Oh fuck~!!” “Good girl!!” “keep it up our queen~” “suck a bit harder sweetie~”  
after a few minutes she switch to the next ones and eventually sucked and jerked off all of them causing them to get close to climaxing. Izzy was in the middle of the clones tongue out and eyes close as they jerked off in-front of her   
“R-ready for our love darling!❤️!?” “Uh Huh~♥️” they all came on her face and a bit in her mouth and body   
“Ready for round two~?” Monokuma said as Izzy wipes off the seed from her eyes and licking it off her fingers   
“Yes master~💞” the clones then pick her up and throw her onto the bed. One shove his cock in her entrance and another shove his cock down her throat and two other ones grabbed her hands and made her jerk them off  
“Oooh Yeah~!!” “Fuck she’s tight~!!” “God yes~♥️” “come on izzy work for it~!” They we’re all fucking her hard after a few minutes they climax in and all over her   
“Mmmmm~!!!!” “Ohh fuck Izzy~” they then swap with other clones who change position with her  
“Mmm master-💞” Izzy said before a clone put his cock in her mouth the clone groped her breast while he continued to thrust   
“Ahh~!! God yes!!” “Mmmm good girl~ your taking it so well~” soon they came all over her two clones then picked her up and fucked her in both her holes  
“OH GOD YESSSS~!!!!” “Ahhh fuck master~!!! Go harder~♥️” they go harder fucking her in unison until coming inside her. After hours of getting fucked monokuma and his clones stoped   
“Master? Why did you stop? I want to continue pleasing you” “I know, it’s just it’s almost the end of the day and Sarah’s probably wondering where you are, sooo you have to go back” “oh,.... yes master” Izzy said sadly   
“.....hey Izzy?” “Yes?” “You want to stay with me right?” “Yes” “would you....want to marry me?” “Oh yes!” Monokuma grins widely as soon as she says that and chuckled   
“Upupup~ well then how about tomorrow we get married?” “Yes!” Izzy then hugged him and he hugged back   
“Alright My Queen See you tomorrow~ I love you” he then kissed her before sending her back to her place, Sarah saw her as soon as she walked through the door   
“Umm sis what happen to you?” “Oh....I was...jogging” “that.....doesn’t smell like sweat..” “....well I’ll just take a shower then” Izzy then pass her and hop in the shower. Monokuma was laying on his bed in his bear form thinking about his soon to be bride, thinking about how the wedding should go and most importantly 

How to rid of Sarah without killing her


	4. Day 4

Day 4

Izzy woke up the next day excited because she was going to marry her master Izzy got up from her bed and walked out to go over to her master’s house. She walks in   
“Master I’m here!!” Izzy said monokuma turn to her and smile   
“Oh there’s my beautiful queen~!!” Monokuma runs over to her and kisses her forehead before taking her hand   
“Let’s get you in your dress~” “Yes~” Izzy puts it on while monokuma gets everything set up and waits at the altar for her, then Izzy walks down the ally monokuma smiles as he sees his bride come to his side   
“So izzy do you-“ “Yes!” “Oh um and do you m-“ “YES!!” “Well...then I now pronounce you man and w-“ “WAIT!!!!” They both turn around and saw Sarah   
“Ugh SARAH GO AWAY IM MARRING IZZY AND THERES NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME!!!” “YES THERE IS!!” Sarah walked over to them when she fell through the floor   
“....now then, Where were we~? Oh right! We were about to kiss~❤️” monokuma leaned towards her and they kissed after the kiss monokuma picked her up and then walked out of the building   
“So My Queen What do you wanna do for our honeymoon?” “Anything you decide on will be fine master~” “oh really? So if I wanted to just fuck you right here out in the open where anyone could see us, you’d be fine with that?” “Yes master I’d be ok with that” “........man I kinda missed the old you.......but not that much~” monokuma then took izzy back to her place. Izzy quickly gets on the bed, monokuma starts taking off his suit, Izzy was about to take off her dress when monokuma stopped her   
“Hold on izzy, theres something I want to do” “oh really what is it?” Monokuma then took off Izzy’s collar Izzy’s mind was blank for a split second then it came to her   
“Ugh.....what happened?? And...... why am I in a wedding dress?” “Well~ we just got married~♥️” “WHAT WHAT?!?” “Yup it’s our honeymoon right now” “oh god no!” “And.... I wanted to spend it with the real you~” “no! No no no!!” “Hmm why izzy?” “I DONT WANT TO BE MARRIED TO YOU MONOKUMA!!” “........why not?” “I-........you force me into doing this!!” “Well before this didn’t you said that you loved me” “well yeah.....but don’t you think it’s a tad bit early for marriage?” “....no.” Izzy stares at him and sighs   
“Well it is. Monokuma I told you the day before yesterday that I loved you couldn’t you have waited a little bit for this?” “AND WHAT? LET SOMEONE ELSE TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME, I DON’T THINK SO!!!” Monokuma yelled stomping his foot he was acting like a child who was denied A piece of candy. But then he realized something  
“........wait izzy?” “What?” “you said that you were disappointed that I didn’t waited would that mean you would want to marry me?!” He said with a bit of glee   
“Well..............yeah kind of.....” monokuma’s eyes lit up as soon as she said that   
“OH IZZY I KNEW YOU WANTED TO BE WITH ME” he jumps on top of her and kisses her at first izzy seem to be shocked but then slowly started to kiss back monokuma slowly slipped his hand in her underwear. He started to finger her Izzy break the kiss to lightly moan then with his free hand monokuma unzip her dress and started to take it slowly off of her. Izzy helped him get the dress off, both were now completely naked. Monokuma pulled out his finger and said  
“Want it? My big sexy queen~❤️” “Yes~........My King~♥️” monokuma then kissed her before putting in his member inside her and started thrusting at a rough pace, Izzy lightly moan.  
“Ah~! Fuck!” She said under her breath monokuma then kissed her neck as he fucked her  
“Harder faster~~!!” Izzy said wrapping her legs and arms around monokuma he obliges. Then as he was reaching to his climax he pulled out and came all over her  
“OH FUUUUCK~!!!!” He then laid right beside her exhausted after their little round when he felt something suddenly straddle him, it was izzy   
“Hm? Izzy? What are you doing?” “Well I thought you would like me being on top~” “oh~ you guessed right~❤️” monokuma then put his dick in her and Izzy started to ride him   
“Oh fuuuck~ izzy~” “Mmm you like that~” “Yes~!” Izzy then gets faster causing monokuma to moan loudly until very Soon  
“AH FUCK IZZY IM COMING!!” She then felt warm liquid squirt inside her Izzy got off him getting him out of her, she then started to cuddle with him monokuma wrapped his arms around her smiling.  
“I love you izzy~” “I love you too~” as the two fell asleep, monokuma suddenly woke up alone in his own room  
“Huh?!......OH GOD DAMN IT, IT WAS JUST A DREAM!!!” Monokuma said before laying back down disappointed that it was just a dream. The next morning monokuma was stalking Izzy waiting for her to be alone so

He can have a little bet with her

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I was just bored and this is a one shot..... maybe I’ll add more
> 
> This is the One shot parts of my mane fic right here https://www.quotev.com/story/11569486/Yanderemonokuma-x-izzy-20/2


End file.
